The Well
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Hojo hires SPR to investigate the Well at Higurashi Shrine believing that is the cause of Kagome's illness.


The Well

Inuyasha/Ghost Hunt Crossover and i do not own either.

Naru looked at the boy sitting before of him. Atitoki Hojo came in requesting the surfaces of SPR to investigate a well on his crushes house. "Tell me again Mr Atitoki, why should we investigate a well" Naru said in a calm cold manor.

"Last year a girl in my class went missing for three days her name is Higurashi Kagome, I spoke to her younger brother Higurashi Souta and he said she had fallen into a well on their grounds and vanished." Hojo began, "When she was found she started having odd illnesses, her attitude began to change and one of her friends say she heard her mutter about the 'other' place being better." Mai looked at Lin and Naru both had a strange look on their faces.

"Even if we consider taking the case we can't, the Higurashi Shrine is not your property and therefore we can not intrude on the grounds with out the owners permission." Naru Explained snapping a folder shut. Hojo began to sweat "Please. If I can get permission off of old man Higurashi will you investigate?" Mai gave a sympathetic look to the boy. "Naru?" she asked hopefuly.

Naru sighed. "IF you can get permission by tomorrow evening we will investigate your case. If you get permission we will need a base room and two rooms for personal use." Hojo smiled thanked them for their time and left.

Hojo walked up to stairs to Higurashi shrine and to his suprise he saw Kagome. "Higurashi-san" he called. "Hojo? How have you been?" Kagome looked surprised to see him. "I'm well Higurashi-san I was sad to hear you had Osteoarthritis in your ankle." Kagome sweat dropped. 'Gramps!'

"Mr Higurashi, i've been worried about Kagome recently" Hojo said talking to the old priest "Ever since she had fallen into the well she has been acting differently and all these sudden illnesses" Hojo began "I would like to ask your permission to have a team investigate the well, maybe then Kagome will get better again." Grampa Higurashi looked at the poor boy. "There is nothing to investigate however if it will put your mind at ease by all means have these people investage the well house."

Kagome looked at her Grandfather in shock. "So you gave Hojo permission to let some investigators on the lands to see if anything was wrong with the well? Ahhh Inuyasha's going to freak, no doubt I have to stay here with my osteoarthritis until they have gone. Terrific!" "It will put the poor boys mind at ease" Grampa Higurashi explained. "If they tell him there is nothing wrong with the well then he will have to drop it"

Kagome finished her food up and ran to the well, first checking no-one was watching her then jumped in.

2 Days later...

"WOW this place is beautiful" Mai looked around the Higurashi Shrine with wide child like eyes. Higurashi Hana and her daughter Kagome had met them at the door to the house. With them were Bou-san and John. Mai saw Kagome looked a bit pale hand had her right ankle in a support bandage, behind Kagome leaning against a wall was a boy in jeans and a fiery red t-shirt and baseball cap. The boy was giving them a half hearted tour of the place. "Excuse me I didn't catch your name" Mai said politely. "Keh, it's Inuyasha, I'm Kagome's friend from out-of-town" he carried on walking and Mai could have swore she heard him mutter "Wench owes me big time for this"

Lin was having a field day, Naru had ordered him to find out about Miss Higurashi's illnesses only to find none. "So she had had all these trips to the hospital and not one record of her illnesses, however she had been treated for broken bones, mild concussion and a few pet and animal related shots " Lin found Naru and told him what he had found out. "So either Lin looked up the wrong name OR the Higurashis have not been honest about Kagome's illnesses." Clashing of metal brought Lin, Naru, Mai and John to a courtyard where Souta and Inuyasha were fighting. "Camon runt hit me already." Inuyasha called to the boy. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" in the door way Kagome stood there and glared at her friend on the ground. Souta saw the group watching them with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"She made him jump, he always over reacts when she does that." Souta said simply. Naru looked at the boy, he what he said was a lie what is going on here?

"OW wench what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled getting up, "IN-U-YA-SHA!" Kagome said through gritted teeth. Mai was surprised to see him back down in... fear? Earlier today that boy had taken Lin and Naru on by demanding that they pack up and go home as nothing was wrong. Though he was more verbal about the whole ordeal but now Kagome was making him cower? What as going on?

Naru went to the well house and jumped into the well, he found a bit of blood inside on the wall and took a sample for testing. He could also see bone remains at the bottom and scuffs where some one had climbed out before the ladder as installed. "Yo Naru you in here" the monks voice carried in the small house. Naru climbed out of the well and stood before Bou-san. "Well?" he snapped.

"I spoke to Inuyasha and he said he met Kagome while she was wondering around had decided to help her, her mother did say that Inuyasha become a close friend after Kagome returned though they do fight a bit. There was a spiritual accident here the months after Kagome got back from the well. A possessed mask killed and devoured forty people, ten fire men, twenty police men and ten civilians two were children. However the mask was found and burned here by Kagome and her grandfather and the ashes scattered my the tree outside" Bou-san said. "There's more, I found medical billsand doctors notes from a private hospital ' Taisho Medical Research ' with details of Kagome's Illnesses, I rang the doctor supervising and he confirmed everything." Naru looked thoughtful. "What was the doctors name?" he asked "Dr. S Maru. He is Kagome's personal Doctor. Though he did tell me her mother has sent her to the hospital for the more minor accidents." Naru nodded and walked out of the well house.

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room sulking. 'nosy monk askin me all those weird questions. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kagome...'

*flashback...2 days ago*

"Ah the wench is on time for once huh?" Inuyasha wise cracked. Shippo, Sango and Miroku all held back a laugh when a angry "SIT BOY!" came from the bottom of the well. Kagome climbed out of the well and looked at her friends quietly. "I have a problem" she bagan.

"SEROUSLY?!" Inuyasha cried. "so Mojo goes off and gets some investigators to examine the well? Why is that a problem?" Kagome sighed, the others had grasped what was going on why can't you Inuyasha?

"You think ye friend Kagome has hired exorcists to cleanse the well do ye not child?" old Kaede asked. "yes I believe H..ojo has hired them to do just that." Inuyasha fidgeted this was not good if a group of people sealed the well then Kagome could be trapped. "I need to stay at home as I am off school with another illness, I was wondering if Inuyasha could come back with me this time inacse we had a... situation, like last time?"

*end flashback*

So here he was watching a bunch of nosy humans ruining his plans, the longer he was here the longer Naraku had to get the shards. Kagome's door opened and in limped a very annoyed Kagome.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

*Flashback*

"Miss Higurashi could you answer some questions for us?" Naru asked calmly. Kagome gigited in her seat, Taniyama Mai was sat next to her and was acting as moral support.

"Shoot" Kagome said

"Last year you fell down the well, How did that happen?"

"Our cat was playing in the well house I went in to get him and I fell backwards through the top of the well" Naru nodded and made a note of what she said.

"Where did you go for the three days after your disappearance?"

"I don't remember"

"are you sure?"

"Positive" Naru glared at the girl, he knew she was lieing. Kagome in turn shifted more in her seat. 'Take this guy and Sesshomaru and put them in a glaring contest..who would win?' she thought to her self.

"Ok Miss Higurashi. How have you been feeling with your illnesess? I hear you have made some fast and steady recoveries form some of the more serous ones"

Kagome kept quiet, Naru kept pushing her for answers but she refused to answer any more questions

*End Flashback*

"That kid was ruthless, Inuyasha I don't think there just investigating the well. I think they are investigating me!"

"Kagome we need to go back if they find out about the well, you or me we are as good a stuck here. If the well seals up I will protect you ok?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. She packed some things up and they went to go and find her mother.

Next day...

"Mrs Higurashi!" Mai called. Hana turned around and watched as the young assistant from SPR came running up to her. "yes my dear what is is?"

Mai stopped to catch her breath. "Na..Kazuya wishes to speak to Kagome but we can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her?" Hana looked at the well house and sighed. "Last night she went away with Inuyasha they always do that"

"What?" Naru asked "She ran off with Inuyasha last night" Mai repeated. "Who's Inuyasha?" Mai gasped and looked around. Hojo was standing there in the door way. "Inuyasha is a friend of Kagome's from out of town according to her mum this isn't the first time this has happened." Mai explained

Hojo nodded in understanding. "From what I gather, Kagome fell down the well last year and banged her head causing amnesia, she then climbed out and ran off without anyone seeing her, at some point she bumped into this Inuyasha and he must have been trying to take her away or help her, I believe he was helping her. Then after a few days they hear of the missing ad and comes here where Kagome wonders back into the well and falls down a second time to only to be found by her grandfather and brother, seeing them must of brought back some memories, Inuyasha becomes a friend and stays around her." Naru said simply "However for your peace of mind I will have the monk and John preform exorcisms on the well" At that point John spoke up "There is no need Mr Shibuya, there is no evil anywhere on the Shrine even at the bottom of the well. It is not needed."

Hojo was taken aback. All this for nothing? Kagome was off with this Inuyasha? No, she was his. "Mr Atitoki" Naru's voice snapped him out of his daze. "As there is nothing more to investigate..." "What about her odd behaviour?" He cried out "I spoke to Kagome's doctor and he said the medication she had been taking causes mood swings" Bou-san explained. Hojo nodded and bowed "Thank you for your help" he said and walked out.

"Hey!" Mai ran up to Hojo and stopped him. "Yes?" he asked. "You like her don't you?" Mai asked. Hojo nodded and sighed. "Ive been chasing her for a year now and her friends say she is still single." Mai held his shoulder "If you think you have a chance go for it, but if she turns you down don't be too upset, forcing your opinion on someone has a disastrous effect you have her friendship cherish that" Hojo smiled and nodded "Thank you Taniyama-san" Hojo turned and left. Mai watched as he walked away. Arms encircled her waist. Naru stood behind her and they both watched the sun set, while bou-san, Lin and John started getting the gear down the the steps into the van.


End file.
